A la vie, à la mort
by Elfyq
Summary: Levy aime désespérément Gajeel . C'est pourquoi, quand celui-ci part en mission avec elle, elle va complètement perdre ses moyens, les menant tous deux à leur perte... Plongés au coeur d'une sombre histoire de chantage, sauront-ils faire face et retourner sains et saufs à Fairy Tail ? Et surtout...Levy aura-t-elle le courage de se déclarer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?
1. Prologue

Bonjouuuur tout le monde ! C'est ma première fanfic sur le fandom Fairy Tail, alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^ (si vous êtes fans du GaLe, je vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas :p)

Alors, pour info, j'ai déjà publié deux autres fanfictions, dans le fandom One Piece. Elles ne sont pas terminées mais pour les petits curieux, _Connexion_ est un ZoSan (Zoro/Sanji quoi~) et _Three Families _raconte pourquoi les parents de Nami, Sanji et Zoro n'apparaissent pas dans leur passé, selon mes hypothèses. Pour Nami, je parle de ses parents biologiques, hein :) Voilà voilà~

Siiiinooon, j'espère avoir bien respecté les caractères de tous les personnages, parce que je me concentre d'avantage sur les sentiments que sur l'action en général (nooon ne partez pas, il y aura bien évidemment de l'action D8), et que donc ce serait ballot si j'écrivais n'importe quoi.

Anyway.

J'ai déjà la fin de la fic en tête, et même une fanfiction qui lui servirait de suite, mais qui se déroulerait... plus tard. Enfin bref xD

Contexte de l'histoire: se déroule juste après les Grands Jeux magiques et la bataille avec Eclipse. Je me base beaucoup sur l'anime donc si certains ne lisent que le manga, ne vous étonnez pas de trouver des références à des scènes que vous ne connaissez pas :)  
Personnages principaux: Levy, Gajeel, Panther Lily.  
Couple: GaLe

Allez, assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire le prologue x)

Fairy Tail et les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à Hiro Mashima !

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Plic...ploc... Plic...ploc..._

_Métallique, l'odeur qui lui parvenait._

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que...»

_Plic...ploc...Plic...ploc..._

_Rouge, la petite flaque sombre dans laquelle elle plongeait le regard._

« Non, c'est impossible... Gajeel...»

_Plic...ploc... Plic...ploc..._

_Noires, les ténèbres qui fondirent sur elle._

« Ahhh ! Qu-...»

_Plic...ploc... Plic...ploc..._

_Insupportable, la douleur qui serrait son cœur._

« Ah... Non... Je...»

_Plic..._

_Inconnu, le monde dans lequel elle s'abîma._

«...»

_Ce jour-là, Levy McGarden disparut. Et le responsable se tenait au-dessus d'elle, un sourire de joie contenu difficilement flottant sur ses lèvres._

* * *

OUI, je sais ce que vous vous dites: "Eh bah ça commence bien...et a risque de mal finir!" 8D

Ahah, j'aime bien entourlouper les gens. Et maltraiter les personnages, aussi.

But don't worry, j'ai spoilé à mort en disant que je ferai peut-être une fanfiction "suite" plus tard, donc nos pitits tourtereaux ne vont pas crever tout de suite.

Normalement.

Anyway.

Etant donné que c'est ma première fic Fairy Tail, j'aimerais bien quelques comms pour m'encourager à écrire la suite *yeux de Chat Potté*

(Comment ça, du chantage ? Meuh non, n'importe nawak)

Je poste le chapitre 1 dans quelques minutes alors à tout de suiiiite 8D


	2. De l'importance d'un partenaire

Bonsoir bonsoir ! (oui, là, c'est le soir chez moi, en fait c'était pas à dans 1 minutes mais dans plusieurs heures hahahahaha *paf* ahem.)

Je sais que le prologue était méga short, méééé que voulez-vous, je pouvais pas m'étendre trop sans spoiler à mort. Parce que évidemment ça cache quelque chose, hein. Haha.

BREF. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, je dois dire que je ne savais pas trop comment commencer et amener Levy et Gajeel à partir ensemble en mission... mais quoi qu'il en soit, here we go 8D

Bonne lectuuuure o/

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

« Aahhh, ma tête...»

Au milieu d'un amoncellement de bouteilles vides et de... personnes, une tête bleue émergea, les cheveux artistiquement coiffés en pétard style je-sors-du-lit-qui-n'en-n'est-pas-un-avec-en-plus- une-belle-gueule-de-bois. La jeune fille possédant cette intéressante coiffure se frotta énergiquement les yeux, sans doute afin de chasser la vision trouble du réveil, et papillonna des paupières, essayant manifestement de faire le point. Seulement, cela lui prit apparemment plus de temps qu'escompté puisqu'elle resta un certain temps à béer dans le vide, le regard trouble. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un grognement se fit entendre à côté d'elle qu'elle sursauta et reprit ses esprits. Après s'être assurée que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvant à sa droite dormait toujours, elle tenta vaillamment de se mettre debout.

Mal lui en prit.

A moitié relevée, Levy -car c'était elle- s'effondra sur l'émetteur du précédent grognement, poussant un petit cri de surprise. Immédiatement, Gajeel -car c'était lui- se réveilla, prêt à passer à tabac celui ou celle qui avait osé lui sauter dessus alors qu'il dormait. Sauf que lui non plus ne paraissait pas très... frais, disons, aussi ne réussit-il qu'à retomber sur les fesses en essayant de se mettre en position de combat. Le bruit de son postérieur sur le parquet de la Guilde -car oui, c'était bien Fairy T... ok ok, j'arrête- résonna dans le silence entrecoupé de marmonnements, les faisant se crisper tous les deux.

« Oï, qu'est-ce que t'a fichu ? s'exclama Gajeel, dardant ses yeux rouges dans ceux, caramel, de Levy.

— Chhhht ! Désolée, je crois que je me sens pas très bien à cause d'hier alors j'ai vacillé et je suis juste tombée ! Mais parle moins fort, il ne faut pas réveiller les autres ! chuchota précipitamment Levy en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

— Gihi, lança l'inquiétant jeune homme le plus bas possible, t'as la gueule de bois hein ?

— Apparemment toi aussi puisque tu n'arrives pas à tenir debout ! » rétorqua Levy de sa voix fluette.

Gajeel lui jeta un regard perçant et eut une moue boudeuse. Il n'aimait pas avoir à admettre ses faiblesses. Et se taper une gueule de bois après avoir picolé toute une soirée avec ses camarades de Fairy Tail était quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé cacher...

« Je vais réveiller les autres, décida Levy. Il faut remettre la Guilde en ordre avant de repartir en mission ! Et ça ira plus vite à plusieurs.

— Bah, comme tu veux.» grommela le brun.

La fée bleue soupira, déjà fatiguée par l'humeur de son ami, mais se mit vaillamment en devoir de secouer les autres mages qui jonchaient le sol de la salle. Non sans moult grognements, gémissements et autres imprécations à propos d'un réveil aussi avancé après une veillée aussi tardive, tout le monde se tint enfin debout -en vacillant et chancelant plus ou moins selon le degré d'alcool absorbé la nuit précédente. Sur les exhortations de Levy, Lucy et Mirajane -et à la vue de l'attirail d'Erza-, tout le monde mit la main à la pâte pour redresser tables et chaises, jeter débris de verre, bouteilles vides et restes de nourriture, et en un rien de temps la Guilde retrouva son aspect habituel.

« Raaah, fit Lucy en jetant la dernière bouteille, j'ai un horrible mal de crâne...

— Demande à Wendy de te soigner, suggéra Mirajane, déjà prête à servir des boissons derrière son comptoir. Je crois qu'hier soir elle est rentrée à Fairy Hills avant que tout ne dégénère, peut-être y est-elle toujours ?

— Merci Mira, mais ça va aller. Je ne vais pas la déranger pour si peu, sourit bravement la blonde... avant de se prendre une chaise en pleine tête.

— Espèce de lézard grillé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me ronfler dessus ? Tu m'as cramé mes fringues ! cria une voix très reconnaissable à leurs oreilles.

— Ca recommence, soupira Lucy. Où est Erza ? J'ai vraiment pas envie d'assister à une autre de leur dispute...

— Et toi alors, abruti de caleçon glacé, tu as bavé de la glace sur mon écharpe !» rugit une autre voix tout à fait reconnaissable aussi.

Fort heureusement, les espérances de Lucy furent réalisées et Erza apparut, ayant apparemment rééquipé son armure -elle était en Bunny Girl juste avant- pour mettre fin à la dispute. Une énième bataille venant d'être évitée, Levy se sentit d'attaque, malgré son mal de crâne, pour une mission tant qu'elle n'était pas trop difficile. Cependant, avant d'aller faire son choix sur le panneau affiché à l'entrée, elle chercha du regard Jet et Droy, intriguée de ne pas les avoir déjà collés à ses basques. Ils la suivaient pour ainsi dire partout (au point que quelques années auparavant elle avait dû mettre les points sur les i afin qu'ils ne l'accompagnent pas jusqu'aux toilettes), aussi leur absence était... étrange.

« Elfman, apostropha-t-elle quand le mage musclé passa devant elle, sais-tu où sont...?

— Jet et Droy ? Lisanna les a emmenés à l'infirmerie. Ce ne sont pas de vrais hommes, ils ne supportent pas du tout l'alcool, fit Elfman en croisant les bras, comme pour mettre au défi la mage des mots de le contredire.

— Ah... D'accord. Bon eh bien je suppose que je vais devoir partir seule cette fois...»

Pensivement, elle alla droit au panneau, déchiffrant les demandes de mission avec attention. Etant seule, elle ne devait pas prendre quelque chose de trop difficile, même si elle était très tentée de pouvoir prouver aux autres qu'elle n'était pas seulement un membre de Shadow Gear, et que malgré sa petite taille elle pouvait aussi se battre. Restait aussi la question de la récompense. Elle n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'argent en ce moment, mais quelques Jewels seraient les bienvenus, si elle pouvait s'acheter de nouveaux livres avec. Consciencieusement, elle lut les messages un à un, et enfin son choix s'arrêta sur une mission qui n'avait pas l'air trop dangereuse et était raisonnablement payée. Très bien, même. La jeune mage sourit et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le précieux papier et le montrer à Mirajane... mais rien à faire, elle était trop petite. S'armant de volonté, elle tendit le bras au maximum, prenant appui sur le bout des orteils, le corps tendu dans un grand effort... mais elle n'atteignait que le bas de la feuille. Elle eut beau s'arc-bouter, s'agiter dans tous les sens, sauter, elle ne parvint pas à ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la punaise qui le maintenait accroché au panneau. Commençant sérieusement à envisager de grimper sur une chaise ou une table -et au diable sa fierté !-, elle n'entendit pas le bruit de petites pattes s'approchant d'elle.

« Besoin d'aide, Levy ?» demanda gentiment une voix près de ses jambes.

Surprise, l'interpellée baissa les yeux et sourit à Panther Lily. L'Exceed avait les bras croisés sur sa petite poitrine et contemplait d'un air mi-amusé mi-taquin ses infructueuses tentatives.

« Ce ne serait pas de refus, Lily, acquiesça-t-elle avec reconnaissance. Pourrais-tu voler et m'apporter cette mission ? Je suis trop petite pour la décrocher...

—Bien sûr.»

Déployant ses ailes, la panthère miniature voleta jusqu'au papier tant convoité, ôta la punaise et le tendit à Levy qui le prit avec gratitude. Elle n'était pas vraiment complexée par sa taille, mais parfois ce n'était vraiment pas pratique ! D'habitude, elle choisissait la mission avec Jet et Droy, et ils se chargeaient eux-mêmes de la prendre tandis qu'elle les observait se disputer pour savoir qui allait lui apporter. Enfin, maintenant, elle pouvait lire le descriptif plus en détail. Elle commença sa lecture d'un air concentré, quand une voix la tira pour la seconde fois de ses occupations.

« Levy-chan ?

— Lu-chan ! fit-elle en réponse en tournant les yeux vers son amie. Je viens de voir Natsu sortir, tu ne pars pas avec lui en mission ?

— Ah, non, non, nia la blonde en agitant la main. Il est juste allé dormir. Chez moi, évidemment. Et je crois qu'Erza est allée secrètement retrouver quelqu'un. Quant à Gray, je ne sais pas. Donc, je voulais justement te proposer de faire équipe avec toi pour aujourd'hui, vu que mes habituels coéquipiers me font faux bond. Tu veux bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec un adorable sourire, joignant les deux mains.

Levy hésita. Elle adorait Lucy, c'était sans doute la fille dont elle se sentait la plus proche à Fairy Tail, malgré sa récente (enfin, plus si récente, cela faisait plus de sept ans logiquement) arrivée. Et elle savait que la jeune fille avait de temps en temps besoin d'accomplir des missions avec quelqu'un qui ne détruirait pas tout sur son passage afin de pouvoir payer son loyer chaque mois. Seulement, cette fois, elle aurait aimé être seule... enfin, il y avait bien une personne qu'elle aurait accepté de prendre avec elle, mais celle-ci était en train de mâchouiller des boulons dans un coin. Alors, d'un air désolé, elle répondit:

« Excuse-moi, Lu-chan, mais j'aimerais me débrouiller moi-même, pour une fois que Jet et Droy ne m'accompagnent pas.

— Je vois, soupira Lucy. Dans ce cas, je vais devoir demander à quelqu'un d'autre... ou peut-être que tu aimerais que _quelqu'un d'autre_ te le demande ? »

Levy dévisagea la mage céleste, dont le visage avait pris un air taquin et dont le sourire remontait jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis, elle suivit son regard et rougit violemment quand elle s'aperçut que son amie désignait... Gajeel. Le contraste bleu/rouge de ses cheveux et de sa peau était déjà très intéressant, mais l'héritière des Heartfilia décida d'enfoncer le clou encore plus:

« Je suis sûûûre qu'il n'attend que ça lui aussi ! gloussa-t-elle. Il t'observait te contorsionner dans tous les sens tout à l'heure et a dû comprendre que tu voulais partir en mission.

— N-N'importe quoi ! Il ne s'entraîne qu'avec Lily, et..., commença Levy, balbutiante.

— Levy-chan, franchement, vas lui demander, je sais que tu en meures d'envie, dit Lucy avec un petit clin d'oeil. Ou tu préfères que Mira s'en charge ? »

Subitement, la vision d'une Mira gloussante et s'affairant à fourrer Gajeel avec Levy à grand renfort de sous-entendus s'imposa à la bleue, qui sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Non, définitivement, elle préférait parler elle-même au Dragon Slayer, quitte à faire face à un "Non" catégorique. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et, même si ça la blesserait un peu, au moins elle n'aurait pas à s'afficher devant Mirajane ou même d'autres camarades...

« C'est bon, Lu-chan, tu es vraiment trop machiavélique, rit-elle. Je vais aller lui parler, mais je connais déjà sa réponse. Il est tellement... individualiste !

— Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi... Il a un sale caractère mais au fond tu l'aaaaaimes~, assura Lucy en imitant Happy avec un joyeux sourire.

— Qui a un sale caractère, Bunny Girl ? »

Les deux amies sursautèrent. Décidément, songea Levy, elle ne pouvait pas être tranquille deux minutes sans qu'on l'interpelle pour une raison ou pour une autre ! La nouvelle voix dans son dos la fit cependant déglutir. Quand on parlait du loup...

« Ah, Gajeel ! On parlait justement de toi, Levy a quelque chose à te demander, dit Lucy en passant sur le surnom peu flatteur. Bien, je vous laisse. A plus, Levy-chan !

— Lu-Lu-chan ! »

Mais la blonde ignora l'appel de la bleue et s'éloigna vers Lisanna d'un pas bondissant, heureuse d'avoir pu "aider" une amie. En soupirant, Levy se tourna vers Gajeel qui observait Lucy s'éloigner d'un air mi-largué mi-agacé. Profitant de ces quelques secondes de distraction, la mage des mots dévisagea le Dragon Slayer. Ses yeux rouges, d'abord, deux rubis dans lesquels elle se perdait malgré le regard peu amène qu'il jetait à la ronde presque tout le temps. Ses piercings, ensuite, qu'elle avait envie de toucher, se demandant s'ils étaient froid comme la glace, ou doucement réchauffés par sa peau. Son tatouage, noir, qui ornait fièrement la peau jusque en-dessous de l'épaule gauche. Et enfin ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, fièrement dressés en piques vers l'arrière, et descendant dans son dos... qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir envie de passer la main dedans ! Le ton grave de Gajeel qui semblait lui parler la ramena cependant bien vite à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Crevette ? demanda-t-il sobrement.

— Je ne m'appelle pas "Crevette", marmonna Levy en gonflant une joue, agacée par la mauvaise habitude qu'avait pris le brun de l'affubler de ce surnom ridicule.

— Gihi, tu préfères "minus" peut-être ? se moqua Gajeel, dévoilant des dents pointues assez inquiétantes.

— Gajeel ! grogna Levy, les mains sur les hanches, plus du tout encline à lui faire des papouilles.

— Ca va, qu'est-ce que tu m'voulais ?

— Euh... hum... J'aimerais partir en mission mais comme Jet et Droy ne sont pas disponibles, je me retrouve seule, commença-t-elle en tripotant le papier nerveusement. Alors je me demandais si... si tu voulais venir avec moi ? Lily aussi peut nous accompagner bien sûr !» ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, connaissant l'attachement que portait le brun au petit Exceed.

Gajeel la fixa un moment, puis s'empara du papier et le parcourut rapidement du regard.

« Quoi ? "S'emparer d'un livre gardé par un monstre pas très puissant puis le rapporter au Comte de Tapioca, 100 000 Jewels de récompense" ? T'avais pas mieux que ça en réserve ? grommela-t-il en haussant un sourcil décoré de piercings.

— Au départ je n'avais pas pensé à te demander de me rejoindre, se justifia la bleue du mieux qu'elle le put. Je suis moins forte que toi, et puis je n'ai pas non plus besoin d'une forte récompense ! Si ça ne te convient pas, choisis-en une autre !

— Ca va pas du tout, tu te renforcera jamais avec ce genre de mission ! Pas étonnant que tu soit aussi petite, ricana-t-il. Bon, reste là, je vais dégoter un truc vraiment intéressant, avec du challenge.

— Hmmm, fit-elle, découragée d'avance.

— C'est ça ou j'viens pas, Crevette.»

Elle lui jeta un regard furibond qu'il ignora royalement, et haussa les épaules, découragée. Se demandant ce qu'au final elle lui trouvait, énervant qu'il était à la prendre de haut -ce qui n'était pas bien difficile- et à lui trouver des surnoms tous plus agaçant les uns que les autres, elle l'observa se diriger vers le panneau des missions. Après avoir repunaisé le papier qu'elle avait froissé dans sa petite main, il étudia le descriptif des autres missions avec attention, Panther Lily voletant à ses côtés pour lui exprimer ses impressions sur la dangerosité de celle-ci ou celle-là. Levy soupira. Encore. Et reprit sa contemplation du brun.

La plupart des filles ne se seraient pas intéressées à lui; ses nombreux piercings et sa figure peu amène ne l'aidaient pas à faire tourner les têtes. Il paraissait -et était- dangereux, comme un fauve en cage. Cependant, quand on faisait omission du regard inquiétant, de la moue renfrognée qui intimait à le laisser seul, il avait beaucoup de charme. Ou était-ce elle qui l'embellissait du fait des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? Et... qu'éprouvait-elle exactement, d'ailleurs ? Certainement pas le même genre d'amitié décontractée qu'avec Lucy ou les autres, ni la proximité qu'elle avait avec Jet et Droy du fait de leur très vieille collaboration. Il ne lui faisait pas -plus- peur, même si chaque fois qu'elle se dressait contre lui elle redoutait qu'il ne se mette en colère pour de bon. Elle n'éprouvait pas l'envie de s'enfuir en courant comme d'autres camarades de la guilde quand il se préparait à attaquer quelqu'un, la rage l'entourant d'une aura sombre; au contraire, elle avait plutôt envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui communiquer son calme, pour qu'il évite de se blesser stupidement. En fait, cette envie la prenait à des moments plutôt incongrus. Quand il bavardait joyeusement avec Lily, quand il se relevait après un combat difficile, quand il lui sauvait la vie... Et elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait cru et espéré du plus profond de son cœur entrevoir quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié dans ses paroles, ses gestes. Les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble étaient forts, et elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Le jour où Laxus avait dirigé un de ses dangereux rayons sur elle alors que Jet et Droy venaient de menacer Gajeel, et qu'il l'avait sauvé en s'interposant. C'était à peu près à ce moment-là qu'elle avait cessé d'avoir peur de lui, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait. Evidemment, il y avait eu l'île Tenrô; il s'était lui-même proposé pour être son partenaire -même si elle savait très bien qu'il était plus intéressé par le fait de se battre...-, puis il l'avait poursuivi et sauvé quand elle s'était éloignée en courant après lui avoir crié dessus. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, même si ensuite il lui avait ordonné de partir chercher de l'aide; au fond, elle avait bien senti qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Cependant, elle n'avait pu se départir de ce soupçon de jalousie, quand il s'était dirigé immédiatement vers la file d'Erza déguisé en infirmière sexy pour se faire soigner. Mais que dire de cette fois où, prétextant qu'elle se montait la tête avec "tout ça", il l'avait entraîné dans quelques pas de danse alors qu'il lui avait précisé quelque secondes avant qu'il n'allait pas danser ? Peut-être... peut-être la perspective de savoir Jet ou Droy valser avec elle l'avait dérangé ?

Levy se tapota les joues pour reprendre contenance, se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il soit jaloux ! D'une part, tout le monde à la guilde savait qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux pour Jet et Droy -les multiples râteaux qu'ils s'étaient pris sans se décourager étaient légendaires- et d'autre part, on parlait de Gajeel. LE Dragon Slayer d'acier qui préférait être tranquille à manger ses boulons. Les nombreuses fois où il avait refusé qu'elle parte en entraînement avec lui et Lily l'attestaient. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse...? Non, non, décidément, elle divaguait.

Les pommettes encore rosées par toutes ces pensées incongrues, elle s'approcha de Gajeel, qui hésitait apparemment entre deux missions. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déchiffra par-dessus son épaule l'intitulé de la première: "Guilde noire à démanteler - 400 000 Jewels de récompense !"

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là Gajeel ? demanda-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

— Déjà fait. Il faudrait un truc un peu original, je commence à en avoir marre de faire le même genre de mission à chaque fois. Regarde ça, dit-il en lui mettant la deuxième sous le nez. "Sauvetage d'un groupe de mages retenus prisonniers par les autorités de la ville de Razen; localisation et arrestation du groupe de mages noirs coupables. 500 000 Jewels de récompense, logement compris."

— Ca m'a l'air compliqué, marmonna-t-elle en lisant les détails. Il faut réussir à trouver les vrais coupables des ravages causés dans la ville, ceux qui ont fait passer les autres pour eux. Je me demande combien de temps ça prendra...

— On s'en fiche, c'est bien payé, et j'aurai enfin un peu d'action, la coupa Gajeel en grognant. Et puis de toute façon on est logés gratuitement par le maître de la guilde, alors qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? »

_Simplement le fait de me retrouver seule avec toi plus de trois jours, mon coeur risque de ne pas le supporter_, pensa Levy. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, se composa un joli sourire et répondit:

« Rien, mais je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de Jet et Droy à leur réveil !

— On s'en fiche d'eux, bougonna le Dragon Slayer en reprenant l'ordre de mission. Bon j'vais montrer ça à Mirajane, tu fais tes valises et on y va, ok ?

— Tu pourrais me parler autrement.» fit-elle remarquer en s'éloignant cependant vers la porte d'entrée.

Là encore, il l'ignora. Elle sortit sur un haussement d'épaules, se dirigeant vers Fairy Hills pour se préparer en vue du voyage.

* * *

Tudududududu~

J'espère que vous avez apprécié :3 Si oui, laissez-moi un ptit comm, ça prend trois secondes *^* Si non... expliquez-moi pourquoi dans un commentaire 8D *fille pas du tout désespérée*

Enfin brefouillons.

Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre 2 très bientôt (j'espère) ! :D


	3. Des désagréments d'un voyage en train

_BONSOIR LES GENS 8D Oui il est minuit et demi passé chez moi MAIS JE PETE LA FORME YOUPIIIII._

_En même temps si ça n'avait pas été le cas j'aurais pas fini ce chapitre, m'voyez. _

_Bref._

_Je voulais quelque chose de... de doux et mignon (trololololo ça fait un oxymore avec Gajeel *paf*) avant de débuter la BASTON toussa toussa. _

_Je sais ce que vous vous dites et NON je n'ai pas consommé de substance illicite._

_Enfin, pas trop._

_8D_

_Bonne lectuuuuure o/_

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

La phrase claqua dans le silence relatif de la gare peu fréquentée. Levy déglutit mais soutint courageusement le regard incrédule et profondément agacé que Gajeel faisait peser sur elle. O.K, elle avait peut-être un petit peu exagéré, mais le trajet serait long, et la mission peut-être encore plus que ce qu'elle escomptait. Aussi avait-elle prévu de quoi s'occuper. C'était sans avoir pensé à l'accueil que réserverait le Dragon Slayer à...

... sa pile de livres mesurant plus d'un mètre trente.

« C'est quoi tout _ça_ ? s'étrangla-t-il en la fustigeant. Tu crois vraiment que t'auras le temps de te reposer et de lire tes putain de livres ?

— C'est pour ne pas m'ennuyer pendant le voyage, se justifia-t-elle, les sourcils froncés de s'entendre traiter comme une gamine de cinq ans. Nous allons passer deux jours dans ce train, je voulais avoir de quoi m'occuper !

— T'en as pris pour une semaine, ouais !

— Je lis très vite !

— Et t'as pas eu l'idée qu'on pourrait commencer à mettre un plan en place pendant ces deux jours ?

— Vu l'effet que les voyages en train ont sur toi, je me suis dit que tu serais dans l'incapacité de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.» assena la bleue avec un sourire triomphant.

Gajeel grogna, rosit un peu, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence: elle n'avait pas tort. Elle avait complètement raison, même. Les moyens de transport avaient des effets désastreux sur son organisme, aussi évitait-il autant que possible d'y avoir recourt, mais il avait dû s'incliner pour cette fois. Cependant, sa fierté fut touchée par la phrase moqueuse -mais tellement vraie- de Levy, et il croisa les bras dans une posture butée, cherchant du regard un peu d'aide du côté de Panther Lily. Qui observait la scène d'un air amusé, apparemment pas du tout décidé à le sortir de cette situation...embarrassante. Finalement, le brun haussa les épaules, vaincu.

« Tch ! Ca va, prends-les tes fichus livres, mais ne pense pas que je vais t'aider à les porter. Débrouille-toi toute seule, Crevette. »

Levy se retint de lui tirer la langue et se contenta de lui tourner le dos, réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour transporter tous ses livres. Mais rien ne lui vint. Alors, découragée, elle accepta de se séparer de la moitié de la pile, et repartit en courant pour les ranger chez elle. Lorsqu'elle reparut, rouge et essoufflée, Gajeel et Lily étaient en train de monter les bagages dans le train. Avec un petit sourire, elle s'aperçut que malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il portait ses précieux livres. _Trop gentil ! _pensa-t-elle en retenant un soupir attendri.

« Si je t'avais laissé faire, on aurait loupé notre train.» s'expliqua-t-il en captant son regard.

Ah, d'accord. Pas gentil du tout, en fait.

1 partout, balle au centre.

Blasée, elle attendit patiemment qu'ils aient fini, puis monta dans le train à leur suite. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit cri d'admiration. Leur compartiment était splendide ! Les murs boisés étaient d'une délicate teinte bordeaux, avec des rainures dorées, les fauteuils en cuir caramel semblaient n'attendre que leur fessier, et la petite table au milieu paraissaient dorée, car récemment cirée. Mais ce n'était pas tout; au mur, des appliques dorées diffusaient une douce lumière et le parquet sombre qu'ils foulaient était recouvert d'une moelleuse moquette rouge sang. Enfin, des oreillers blanc brodés de volutes et des couvertures à l'aspect douillet étaient soigneusement rangés sur une étagère au-dessus de leur tête. Le commanditaire de la mission avait apparemment voulu les impressionner en leur attribuant un compartiment en Première Classe. D'un coup, la bleue se sentit nettement en décalage par rapport au décor fastueux autour d'elle et tira sur sa robe orange d'un geste de dépit.

« Ce type a de l'argent à perdre, fit remarquer Gajeel en détaillant d'un œil suspicieux les banquettes apparemment amovible en lit.

— Je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place ici, avoua Levy en s'asseyant prudemment sur l'une d'elles, craignant de l'abîmer.

— Tu m'étonnes, railla-t-il en la détaillant. Une petite crevette perdue dans ce décor à la "m'as-tu-vu", ça le fait pas du tout.

— Gajeel, prononça calmement Lily. Je ne pense pas que ton apparence soit très appropriée au style de ce compartiment non plus.»

Sa remarque fit se renfrogner l'interpellé et rire Levy. Gajeel en profita pour l'observer discrètement. Non, décidément, sa "crevette" comme il aimait tant la surnommer -l'air agacé ou boudeur qu'elle prenait à chaque fois était vraiment trop drôle- n'était pas du tout faite pour ce monde de paillettes et de poudre jetée aux yeux. Elle était trop fragile, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un bourgeois ridiculement empesé et maniéré, mais de quelqu'un de fort qui saurait la protéger contre les rudesses de la vie. Son regard passa sur les petites mains délicates qui pourtant manipulait des livres plus gros qu'elles, sur les cheveux bleus rebelles qui dépassaient de son bandana orange, puis sur ses yeux caramel qu'elle tournait en ce moment même vers Lily. Ce n'était certainement pas une bombe -elle n'avait pas les formes généreuses de Mirajane, Erza, ou encore Lucy- mais elle était ravissante. Une poupée délicate mais cérébrale, qui possédait un caractère tout à fait... intéressant. Le Dragon Slayer sursauta quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de la... oui, de la mater. Et plus si discrètement que ça puisqu'elle le fixait d'un air vaguement gêné, le rouge aux joues. Alors, pour faire bonne figure, il émit un petit ricanement.

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu te renforces un peu, lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la banquette en face d'elle.

— Qu- ! Tu n'arrêteras jamais de m'embêter à propos de ça ? J'y peux rien si je suis petite et faible ! protesta Levy, les joues rouges de colère cette fois. Y a que toi que ça dérange en plus !

— Personne d'autre que moi n'ose te le dire plutôt, s'enfonça-t-il en sentant le regard lourd de reproches de Panther Lily peser sur lui.

— Tu... ! Rah, Gajeel, je te déteste ! »

Sur ces mots, la fée bleue se levé, toute ébouriffée d'indignation, se demandant encore ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, et se tourna vers l'Exceed qui ne savait trop que faire.

« Je vais au wagon-bar Lily, tu viens avec moi ? lui proposa-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

— Oui, je veux bien. » acquiesça-t-il, embarrassé d'être coincé entre les deux mages.

Levy le prit dans ses bras puis sortit du wagon en claquant sèchement la porte. A ce moment-là, le train commença à s'ébranler. Maîtrisant un nausée qui montait petit à petit, Gajeel s'étendit de tout son long sur son siège et essaya de faire le point. Bon. Il avait réussi à énerver Levy juste pour une broutille, parce qu'il n'était pas capable de s'avouer qu'elle lui plaisait. Génial. Mais c'était tellement risible ! La jeune fille faisait tellement peu... femme. Et lui était plutôt attiré par les fortes poitrines, d'habitude. Cependant, là il avait très envie de la protéger, de la prendre dans ses bras quand elle se sentait mal, de rire avec elle, de...

_Aaaah, putain, je deviens aussi con que ses abrutis de coéquipiers ! _pensa-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'objet des pensées du Dragon Slayer se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers l'autre bout du train afin de se restaurer, Lily dans les bras. Elle avait été surprise en s'apercevant que Gajeel la dévisageait, et s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe... quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien. Mais voilà qu'il s'était mis à la rabaisser, comme d'habitude ! Décidément, elle ne cessait de s'interroger sur ses sentiments envers lui.

« Tu sais, je pense que sa réaction était un moyen d'autodéfense, dit soudain l'Exceed, pensivement.

— Comment ça ? Je ne l'ai pas attaqué, que je sache, rétorqua-t-elle étonnée.

— Non, mais tu l'as surpris en train de te dévisager, alors il s'est justifié comme il a pu.

— Pff, j'aurais autant préféré qu'il se taise. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine à me faire des remarques sur ma taille, ça ne changera rien. Ah, je crois que je vois la porte du wagon-restaurant !

— Tu ne connais pas l'expression "qui aime bien châtie bien" ? »

Mais Levy ne l'écoutait plus, bataillant avec le bouton de la porte coulissante. Lily soupira, découragé par ses compagnons. Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre ! Finalement, la bleue réussit à ouvrir et pénétra dans le wagon avec hésitation. Elle n'avait pas très faim et ignorait si elle aurait assez d'argent pour se payer un repas en Première classe... Alors, elle lut attentivement le menu sur le panneau d'affichage devant le comptoir et sélectionna un sandwich qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire après avoir demandé à l'Exceed s'il ne voulait rien. Lorsqu'il la vit, le vendeur élégamment vêtu lui posa une étrange question:

« Ne seriez-vous pas de Fairy Tail ?

— Euh, si, balbutia Levy. Comment le savez-vous ?

— _On_ nous a demandé de vous offrir tout ce que vous voudrez, _gratuitement_, sourit-il sans répondre. Prenez ce dont vous avez envie je vous prie, mademoiselle.»

Songeant intérieurement que leur commanditaire était décidément très généreux -une manière pour lui de s'assurer qu'ils mèneraient à bien leur mission ?-, elle profita de cette offre inattendue et remplit deux sacs de nourriture. Donnant à l'Exceed un morceau de pain en attendant qu'ils retournent dans leur compartiment, elle se lesta de ses acquisitions et se mit en route, tanguant un peu au rythme du train.

« Hmmm, je me demande si Gajeel n'aurait pas préféré autre chose, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

— Tu lui as quand même pris de quoi manger ? s'étonna Lily qui mâchait son bout de pain sans grande conviction. Compte tenu de ce qu'il t'a dit, c'est très généreux de ta part.

— Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir de faim pour une dispute aussi bête, sourit Levy malgré son cœur qui se serrait un petit peu. Quoique, il aurait sûrement trouvé du métal à grignoter, mais je ne pense pas que manger l'intérieur du train soit une très bonne idée !»

Lily sourit, et se fixa un petit Post-it mental ayant pour mention de rappeler à Gajeel qu'il risquait de passer à côté d'une occasion incroyable en asticotant sans cesse la jeune fille au lieu d'essayer de s'en rapprocher. Cependant, il ne pipa mot, conscient que les deux mages le contrediraient immédiatement en assurant ne rien ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, pour Levy ce n'était pas sûr, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à son camarade.

L'accueil que leur réservait le Dragon Slayer à leur retour n'était pas des plus chaleureuses. Apparemment irrité que _son_ chat soit parti avec Levy au lieu de rester avec lui, il s'était ostensiblement tourné vers la fenêtre, offrant la vue de son profil grognon à ses deux compagnons de voyage. La mage des mots soupira mais ne fit aucun commentaire et posa simplement les sacs sur la petite table, puis sortit deux barquettes de boulettes de viandes (de luxe, les boulettes) pour elle et Lily.

« Le maître de la guilde que nous devons aider est très généreux, expliqua-t-elle succinctement devant l'œil gauche étonné qu'il darda sur les sacs. Tu en veux ?

— Non. Je préférerais du métal, bougonna-t-il pour la tester un peu.

— Très bien. Solid Script: Iron !» incanta-t-elle en traçant le signe adéquat dans l'air.

Une version plus petite que celle qu'elle lui avait donné sur l'île de Tenrô apparut devant Gajeel qui se tourna vers elle, un peu suspicieux.

« T'es plus fâchée ? lui demanda-t-il en s'emparant néanmoins des écritures métalliques.

— Un peu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable avec toi. Je suis polie, _moi_ et puis je commence à avoir l'habitude même si je déteste ça.» répondit-elle d'une voix posée, qui tremblait néanmoins.

Lily n'intervint pas, jugeant que Levy avait tout dit et serait décidément d'une excellente influence sur le brun, si seulement ils pouvaient... Il soupira. Ca s'avérait difficile, mais il ne désespérait pas.

Le repas se déroula dans un calme relatif, et Levy et l'Exceed se mirent ensuite à papoter tandis que Gajeel jugulait fermement une affreuse envie de vomir. Tout vert, il s'était allongé sur la banquette, et la bleue lui jetait de temps en temps des regards inquiets. Le reste de la journée s'écoula tout aussi paisiblement, bien que le Dragon Slayer fût agité de nausées impressionnantes, et très vite la nuit tomba. Panther Lily s'endormit tout d'un coup, s'excusant de se sentir un peu fatigué. Après avoir avalé un dîner en vitesse et gavé Gajeel de métal pour qu'il supporte mieux le mal des transports, Levy se dissimula derrière la tenture au fond du compartiment pour enfiler un pyjama, ne supportant pas de se coucher toute habillée. Elle hésita mais ôta aussi son bandeau qui ne ferait que la gêner pendant son sommeil, même si elle avait l'air d'avoir un nid d'oiseau -bleu, le nid- sur la tête. Puis elle retourna dans le compartiment et fit passer la banquette en mode lit avec précaution. Elle allait s'enrouler dans une couverture lorsqu'elle capta un regard posé sur elle avec insistance. C'était Gajeel, qui avait recouvré quelques forces et s'était redressé après qu'elle soit passé derrière la tenture. En la voyant revenir vêtue d'un pyjama rose à rayures oranges, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être surpris.

« Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Levy, gênée par l'intensité des yeux rouges du brun.

— Tu essaies de me tenter, avoue ? » lança Gajeel d'une drôle de voix.

La mage des mots rougit brusquement. Comment ça, elle le tentait ? D'accord, elle portait une chemisette à manches courtes assortie à son short léger, mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça pouvait être... _aguicheur_. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur son corps, aussi se demandait-elle ce qui arrivait à son ami. Mais l'expression étrange qu'il avait revêtu la rendait confuse et elle ne savait plus que penser. Tout ce qu'elle put faire c'est gonfler une de ses joues comme un hamster, signe qu'elle était gênée.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Cette tenue...»

_Quoiiii ?! Se pourrait-il en fait que... je l'attire ?_

« C'est si... rose !» ricana Gajeel finalement.

Il s'abstint de rire à gorge déployée, craignant que sa nausée ne s'accentue, mais l'air perdu et incrédule de Levy était hilarant, et il regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sur lui. Evitant soigneusement de regarder ses jambes minces découvertes par son short -on n'avait pas idée de mettre des trucs aussi courts!-, il railla encore:

«Toi qui n'aimes pas que je t'appelle "Crevette", on ne peut pas dire que tu fasses beaucoup d'efforts pour m'en dissuader !

— Mais enfin, je ne vois pas le rapport entre ce surnom débile et mon pyjama ! s'offusqua Levy. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Tu ne le trouves pas à ton _goût_, peut-être ?

— Non, c'est juste que... -il ménagea son effet de surprise-... non seulement tu as la taille d'une crevette, mais aussi la couleur ! »

Là, Levy ne fit pas dans la dentelle. Elle vit rouge immédiatement, se traitant mentalement d'idiote et de nunuche pour avoir ne serait-ce que pensé qu'il aurait pu être attiré par elle. Ensuite, elle attrapa un oreiller et le balança à la figure de Gajeel. En temps normal, un truc aussi mou et inoffensif n'aurait fait aucun mal au Dragon Slayer; or, il se trouvait dans un train en mouvement et souffrait d'un terrible mal de cœur qui s'intensifiait au moindre mouvement. Aussi le coup qui le fit partir un peu en arrière le mit dans un état horrible, et il fut obligé d'aller précipitamment vomir tout le métal qu'il avait ingurgité dans les toilettes. Satisfaite de sa basse vengeance, Levy eut tout de même un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Elle était trop faible, trop petite, trop plate... Il trouvait toujours un moyen de se moquer d'elle ou de lui sauver la vie, mais l'inverse ne s'était jamais produit. Elle se demandait même avec inquiétude s'il ne faisait que la... la _supporter. _

_Non, il doit forcément ressentir au moins de l'amitié pour moi, sinon il ne serait pas là..._, se dit-elle dans une tentative d'auto-conviction.

Fatiguée de cette journée malgré tout pauvre en action, elle s'enroula dans sa couverture, arrangea ses oreillers et prit délicatement Lily dans ses bras, le délogeant du pull de la jeune mage dans lequel il dormait. Avec un soupir de satisfaction ensommeillé, il se pelotonna contre elle et s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans ses rêves. Attendrie, Levy posa sa joue contre la tête du petit Exceed, ne s'apercevant pas que Gajeel revenait, toujours aussi vert mais plus ferme sur ses pieds. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil indéchiffrable qu'elle ne lui rendit pas, prit sèchement une couverture sur la pile et se rallongea sans prendre la peine de transformer la banquette en lit ou de se changer. Avec un soupir, la bleue contempla son dos dans l'obscurité du compartiment, et sentit à nouveau son petit cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle n'aimait pas le voir souffrir, même si cette fois il l'avait bien mérité. Un long moment passa, seulement troublé par la respiration paisible de Lily près de son cou. A la fin, elle ne tint plus.

« Gajeel, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller l'Exceed, tu m'en veux ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il faisait sûrement semblant de dormir.

Génial.

Se sentant légèrement coupable, Levy déplaça trèèèès doucement Lily sur l'oreiller et sortit de son lit. Elle ramassa sur le sol l'oreiller qui avait causé le... malheur de Gajeel et essaya avec délicatesse de le glisser sous la tête brune de celui-ci. En soulevant tendrement les cheveux de jais, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand quelques mèches lui chatouillèrent l'intérieur des poignets, et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de frustration. La poitrine du Dragon Slayer était là, qui l'attendait, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement _pas _s'y blottir. Elle se contenta alors de le border, murmura quelques mots en agitant les mains, puis retourna se coucher. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'apaiser.

Un autre cœur pulsait à toute vitesse dans le compartiment. Dos à Levy, les yeux hermétiquement clos, Gajeel tentait tant bien que mal de ralentir le rythme de ses pulsations cardiaques. Mauvais, ça, _très_ mauvais. Qu'était-il donc passé par la tête de la Crevette ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'occupe d'elle comme... comme... comme d'un _enfant_ ? Et surtout, pourquoi cela le mettait-il dans un tel état ? Lorsque les petites mains avait disposé l'oreiller sous sa tête, il avait violemment frissonné. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle le touchait, mais dans l'intimité de la nuit, seuls -il ne comptait pas l'Exceed endormi- dans ce compartiment, le geste de la jeune fille revêtait une tout autre signification pour lui. Grinçant des dents, il résista à l'envie de lui grommeler qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'une crevette s'occupe de lui. Assez de ça pour aujourd'hui. D'abord, il devait s'occuper de cette chaleur intense qu'il ressentait dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Alors qu'il essayait de prendre une position plus confortable, le brun sentit quelque chose de froid contre son épaule. Se retournant vivement, il avisa quatre lettres formant un mot d'environ vingt centimètres de long et dix de haut. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il déchiffra "Iron". S'emparant du métal, il le grignota lentement, songeant finalement que Levy était une drôle de fille... mais qu'elle méritait sa pleine attention. Une fois repu, il s'endormit à son tour, dans ses rêves flottant les yeux caramel et l'adorable sourire d'une jeune mage des mots...

* * *

_Et foualà. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui, tant mieux. Si non, tant pis. _

_*Paf*_

_Là encore, si jamais j'ai fait du OOC ou autre, DITES LE MOI 8D _

_Des commentaires sont requis merci pliz azy raboul' là wesh t'attends quoi ?! D8_

_J'essaierai d'écrire la suite dès demain u_u _

_A tchao bonsoir o/_


End file.
